


Game

by rosworms



Series: How To Keep Sammy Safe [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Collar, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean only wants to keep Sammy safe, but his priorities and methods are a little different than they used to be...</p>
<p>Each ficlet is just a moment in this AU. They are not necessarily in any order. Just moments as I think of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

He’d trained his brother so well. Sam never defied Dean anymore. He never disagreed or disobeyed anymore. Sam was so much safer as long as he was under Dean’s thumb and watchful eye.

And he was now such an eager little cock hungry toy brother too. Dean didn’t even need to bribe Sam with his demon blood anymore, didn’t need it to get Sam hard for him, but he still loved how brainless it made Sam.

Right now, Dean was having fun with a game he came up with last night when he was perusing a sex shop. He’d found a battery powered vibrating butt plug. Sam had to sit through an entire interview with a victim and keep up a professional front while Dean had the remote control.  
It was hard to keep from laughing as Sam squirmed. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his upper lip and his face was flush with arousal. 

"Are you okay? You seem a bit feverish?" A poor bereaved woman asked.

"It uh… I’ll be fine. Did your husband have any family heirlooms that he kept cl-close?" Sam almost jumped when Dean slid the vibration up a notch.

Twenty minutes later, Sam shook the woman’s hand and eagerly hurried out of the house to the car while trying to use his jacket to cover the tent in his pants. Dean took his precious time, jangling the keys as he sauntered to the Impala. Sam was in there, practically grinding his ass into the seat cushion, pushing the plug as deep as it would go.

"How do you think you did?" He asked Sam as he started driving.

"Ugh… I tried to hard. I just want you, pleeease." Sam rubbed through his pants desperately, not having been given permission to do much else.

"You did so well, baby boy. Gonna treat you good." Dean ran a finger along Sam’s jaw, causing the younger man to whimper. Dean could feel his own cock swelling at his brother’s eagerness and he pushed on the gas pedal, not giving one shit about the speed limit. 

Dean swung the car around close to their motel door and told Sam to get out.

"You get you prepared for me while I park. I want you naked and collared, knees spread and ass in the air on the bed. Leave the plug in." He shoved Sam and went to park the car.

Dean parked his baby in the corner away from the other cars to avoid scratches. He walked at a leisurely pace, knowing Sam would already be in position and knowing he wouldn’t move once he was there. He liked to make Sam sweat. Sometimes he liked to make him stay in one position until his muscles were trembling, but not today. Today he wanted to make Sam tremble from something other than muscle fatigue.

He slid his keycard and opened the door to the room, eyes flashing black in appreciation at the site that greeted him. Sam was naked on the bed. He was on all fours with his ass and the plug in the air. He was wearing the thick black collar he’d gotten Sam as a gift and the thing chain was sitting in a pile next to him. Dean appreciated that Sam thought he might want it even if he wasn’t planning on using it this time. He just liked how the collar looked. 

"Look at my baby brother…. waiting for me to fuck his brains out." Dean murmured, reaching over and giving Sam’s ass a firm squeeze. Sam groaned.

"Yes, please. Dean, please…." Sam’s dick was leaking already and Dean knew something had to be done about it.

"Grab your cock, Sammy. Hold it tight. Tighter. I don’t want you coming yet. You’re gonna keep it locked down. I’m not going to fuck you, but I have other plans."

Sam did as he was told even though he was disappointed that Dean would not be buried inside him that night. He trusted Dean to give him what he needed and make him feel good.

Dean sat at the head of the bed and took a knife. He cut a line at his wrist and watched as Sam’s pupils widened with the scent of the blood. He was panting now, desperate for sex and desperate for a fix. 

Dean brought the bleeding wrist up to Sam’s mouth and let his little brother devour him, bright red lips covering his skin as Sam suckled and moaned. Sam rocked on his knees and started to move the hand that was holding his own dick.

"You keep your cock squeezed tight, dammit." Dean reminded him. The order went straight to Sam’s subconscious mind in this state and the order was obeyed without any effort.

Dean used his free hand to switch the remote control back on. He slid the control to a low vibe and enjoyed seeing Sam’s hips jerk and twitch. He wriggled his ass, trying and failing to get some sort of friction from somewhere because he couldn’t move the hand at his cock and the plug was stationary.

"Drink it up, Sammy… I know it feels so good." Dean slid the vibe up another notch, chuckling as Sammy grunted and bit at Dean’s wrist.

After a few minutes, Dean pulled his wrist away. As always, Sam gave a small whine at the loss. The wonderful thing about addictions, there could never be enough. And with Sam’s addiction, there couldn’t really be an overdose so he always wanted more.

He licked his wound shut and unbuttons his jeans, releasing his own erection. He stroked himself while he stared at Sam’s empty, strung out eyes. Nothing got him hotter than seeing Sam in this state. His mind totally gone, he was just an obedient fuck toy for Dean.

He slid the vibe up again and that’s when Sam started to tremble. His stomach muscles working in a tight rhythm and his thighs shaking. Dean wanted to lick the sweat off of Sam’s face.

"Fuck your hand and come for me, baby boy." Dean groaned when he was on the verge of climax. 

Sam didn’t even have to do anything more than let go before he let out a grunt and shot his load all over the bed, hips jerking. His hands curled into fists around the bed covers and his face fell forward. 

The sight was so fucking beautiful, it pushed Dean over the edge and he came with a quiet stuttered breath. He reached forward and grabbed the D-ring on Sam’s collar. He pulled Sam’s head down towards his stomach.

"Lick me clean and then go take a shower."

Sam eagerly started lapping up the cooling mess from Dean’s skin, purring contently at the privilege of being allowed to touch Dean in any sort of sensual way. While he did, Dean reached around and gently pulled the plug from his hole. 

"Alright, go." Dean slapped Sam’s ass and sent him away. Sam grinned and let his hips swing and bounce as he walked to the bathroom.

Dean smiled as he tucked himself back in his pants. Yes, he’d done a fine job training Sammy and he would do his job in return and keep him safe from all the dangers outside of their room.


End file.
